Greeks and Romans read Percy Jackson
by 99-tinkerbell-lover
Summary: Greeks and Romans read Percy Jackson with the Greek gods. My story is after the reunion in mark of Athena the fates took Percy away for 2 weeks later they sent them to the past to read his story. WHY did they take him? Well you're going to have to read to find out! -no copying any of my stories please-
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters in the series except my characters. Unfortunately. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**  
**I'm only doing the first 5 books + the extra quests he did in between and the characters are a little different. Nico is not gay and Jason is jealous. Sorry for you Jason lovers out there but I love Percy's character the best. I might also change a couple of things in the book but not much just a sentence or something.**  
**My story is after the reunion in mark of Athena the fates took Percy away for 2 weeks later they sent them to the past to read his story. WHY did they take him? Well you're going to have to read to find out! (The romans+Piper+Leo+Jason+new Greeks don't know much about Percy achievements) **  
**Books I'm doing:**  
**-lightning thief**  
**-sea of monsters**  
**-titans curse**  
**-battle of the labyrinth**  
**-the last Olympian**  
**-demigod files**  
**-demigod diaries**  
**Character:**

**the 12 Olympian gods **

**Hestia**

**Hades + Persephone**

**Triton + Amphitrite**

**camp half-blood + Rachel**

**camp Jupiter**

**Chiron + Grover **

**heroes of old (Hercules, Perseus, Theseus, Orion)**

**If I say demigods that means Greeks + Rachel + Grover and Romans, if I say heroes of old and new that Greeks, Romans and HoO(heroes of old).**  
**(If it's in brackets it's my comments.)**  
**Olympus 21 December 1999 (Percy's 3)**

**Nobody's pov** **(I actually mean nobody not the other nobody)**

The 12 Olympian gods, Hades, Persephone, Triton, Amphitrite and Hestia were in the throne room  
"Mother Rhea liked me best!"  
"I look absolutely gorgeous today! Like always!"  
"My hunters are better at archery!"  
"I won Athens fair and square!"  
"You cheated on me!"  
"I could do with a glass of white wine right now"  
"Whatever you say sis"  
"You need more cereal!"  
"Shut up about the cereal woman!"  
"Don't call me sis!"  
"Ohhhh fight!"  
Suddenly a bright light appeared and there stood about 300 children, which were all wearing purple or orange t-shirts, Chiron, a satyr, a mortal and 4 men was with them. The children were all yelling at each other close to fighting and Chiron was trying to separate them. At first the gods were too stunned to do anything. The 4 men also looked really stunned but bowed at the gods anyway.  
"SILENCE!" Yelled Zeus.  
The children looked at them and different emotions passed their faces surprise, shock and then anger. These children were obviously demigods as they were unfazed by the gods.  
"FIRST YOU IGNORE US THEN YOU TAKE PERCY AWAY! AND NOW WHAT?"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
"WHERE IS PERCY?"  
"SO NOW YOU TALK TO US!"  
"GREAT PARENTS YOU ARE!"  
The gods were shocked to do anything once again. The demigods were all shouting asking for Percy every one of them looked angry or furious or in Jason's case jealous. The HoO were shocked that someone would talk to the gods like that.  
"SILENCE!" Yelled Zeus once again. "What is the meaning of this? Who sent you here?"  
A girl about 17 with blonde curly hair and grey eyes stepped forward. She was beautiful but her hair was in a messy pony tail, her eyes were red and puffy as if she'd been crying and she had a worried expression on her face. Looking around nearly all the demigods did. They looked as if the life had been sucked out of them. It made the gods wonder what could be wrong. "What do you mean? Did you not summon us?" Her voice sounded tired but strong.  
Before anybody could answer her another bright light appeared. On the floor appeared a book.  
Athena stood up from her throne and walked up to the book and picked it up.  
"There a note" she said.  
"Read it" said Zeus still shocked from the demigod's outburst.  
_Dear gods, Heroes of old and very angry demigods_  
_we have sent these demigods to the past to read about the greatest and most powerful hero who has ever lived. This hero rises above all. Heroes of old and new introduce yourselves and say who your godly parent is. Gods you are not allowed to hurt these demigods and demigods are not allowed to hurt the gods. The demigods are allowed to tell bits of the future. When you finish one book another will appear. At the end of the books if things go right then we will return what we have taken._  
_Happy reading _  
_the fates _  
_PS: All these stories are true and you cannot change the future_  
_PS: Annabeth don't worry he has ALL his memories._  
The gods were all thinking _**greatest**__ and __**most powerful**__ hero __**who ever lived**__? _Or _what did they take? _But they were still processing what just happened. The demigods were all, well most were, thinking the same thing _they've got Percy_. The HoO old just looked plain confused _reading books? _The demigods of new smiled and relaxed when they saw Annabeth smile and they were also relived that he had his memory.  
"Well introduce yourselves then we will read the books." Said Hera while the other gods were still recovering from the shock.  
The demigods glared at her.  
"Why are you glaring at Hera?" Asked Hades. He got no answer but the demigods stopped looking at her.  
One by one the heroes introduced themselves.  
"Hercules son of Zeus." Said the man with brown hair and blue eyes. Some Greeks glared at him knowing what he had done to Zoe.  
"You're lucky Percy isn't here." Said a pale boy with dark hair and eyes, glaring at Hercules. Hercules just looked confused. Now most of the Greeks and Romans were glaring at him. If Percy doesn't like him then he must have done something really bad.  
"Perseus son of Zeus." Said a man similar to the same but his face kinder and black hair. The demigods smiled at him sadly.  
"Theseus son of Poseidon." Said a man with black shoulder length hair and light sea-green eyes. The demigods smiled sadly at him as well and he smiled back. Amphitrite glared at the man.  
"Orion son of Poseidon." Said a man similar to the other but his hair shorter and his eyes more sea-blue. The demigods smiled warmly at him and he did a little wave at the heroes of new. Amphitrite glared at Orion as well. Triton didn't bother.  
"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Said the blond girl her voice sounding hollow.  
"Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter." Said another girl her voice sad.  
"Connor and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes." said two boys who looked like twins. Their eyes were sad for sons of Hermes.  
"Chris Rodriguez also son of Hermes" Said another boy similar to the other two.  
"Nico Diangelo son Hades born before the oath" Said a boy with black hair and dark eyes. He looked tired and his eyes were also a bit puffy. Zeus wanted to shout at Hades but he thought better of it and Poseidon had broken the oath so wasn't going to say anything. Hades felt worried for his son as did all the other Olympians for their children.  
"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis." Said a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Her eyes were also puffy and red. Hades and Hera glared at Zeus while Artemis looked surprised.  
"What happened to Zoe?" Asked Artemis.  
"It will be mentioned." Replied Thalia her voice sad but still strong. Artemis nodded.  
"Clarisse Larue daughter of Ares" said a big girl her voice empty but her face emotionless.  
"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus." Said a small boy with elfin features.  
"Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite." Said a pretty girl with dark hair.  
"Grover underwood lord of the wild." said the satyr. The Gods eyes widened but let the demigods carry on.  
"Rachel Dare mortal and oracle of Delphi." Said a girl with flaming orange hair, light green eyes and freckles. Her eyes were puffy and sad. Apollo had a big smile on his face. His oracle has finally got new body!  
**(And the rest of the Greeks introduced themselves sorry but I'm lazy) **  
"Jason Grace son Jupiter." Said a boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes. The gods gasped. Hades and Hera both glared at Zeus again. He just shrugged it off.  
"What are the romans doing with the Greeks?" Asked Artemis.  
"It's complicated but to shorten it all up the Greeks and romans need to fight side by side to save the world." said the blond girl, Annabeth. The gods just nodded as they were too stunned to speak. The demigods carried on.  
"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto I was dead." said a girl with dark hair and eyes. Her eyes were puffy. Zeus glared at Hades but Hades ignored him while the rest of the gods and most demigods looked confused.  
"Frank Zang son of Mars" said a boy with a baby face in a sad tone.  
"Reyna (It's not mentioned) daughter of Bellona." said a girl with a purple toga her voice emotionless.  
**(And the rest of the roman introductions) **  
_2 hours and 300 introductions later…_  
"So I guess we should start reading." Said Zeus as he made seats appear for the demigods. The Greeks sat on one side while he Romans on the other. They eyed each other wearily. Orion and Theseus sat at their father's feet. Perseus sat near his cousins. Hercules sat near Hera. Triton and Amphitrite sat either side of Poseidon. Hestia sat near her hearth. Persephone sat next to Hades and Demeter.  
"Who would like to read?" He asked.  
"I will father." Said Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - The lightning thief **read Athena.  
The demigods gasped and most looked sad. The gods and HoO looked confused and Poseidon paled because he knew who the boy was _but it can't be he's only three._ On the outside he kept a bored face but on the inside he was hyperventilating.  
**I accidently vaporize my pre-algebra teacher**  
the demigods shook their heads fondly a ghost of a smile appearing on their faces while the gods looked amused.  
"Are all the titles going to sound this weird?" Asked Hermes.  
"Knowing Percy then yes." Said Thalia. The demigods nodded in agreement.  
**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood if your reading this because you think you might be one my advice is: **  
"RUN FOR THE HILLS PERCYS GIVING ADVICE!" Shouted Nico making the gods jump and the demigods to laugh.  
"Why is his advice bad?" Asked Apollo.  
The demigods didn't answer just smiled fondly. Percy had given all of them advice and they were thankful for his advice. He was their crush, idol, mentor, friend, brother or best friend. He was their big or little brother and their leader. He knew every ones name and story. He helped them with their problems and never asked for anything in return. He was only at the roman camp a couple of days yet he had their full trust, except Octavian.  
**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mum or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **  
"Good advice, but it won't work for long." Said Annabeth softly. Everyone nodded. The Gods were wondering what had made these demigods so unhappy but decided to ask later.  
**Being a half-blood is dangerous. **  
"Yep."  
**It's scary**  
"Yep."  
**Most of the time, it gets you killed in nasty painful ways. **  
"Ye..."  
"Yes we get are life is dangerous now shut up repair boy." said Piper.  
"Whatever you say beauty queen." said Leo. Piper punched Leo on the arm. Hard. Jason smiled a bit. The gods looked amused by their children.  
**If you're a normal kid, reading this because its fiction, then great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. **  
"So do we." Murmured the demigods sadly. The gods looked down.  
**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. **  
"He makes us sound like some kind of cult." said Travis trying to lighten the mood. Some cracked a smile others still looked sad while others looked worried.  
**And one you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. **  
"Who?" Asked Apollo.  
"The monsters you idiot!" Said Artemis hitting him round the head.  
Apollo pouted like 5 year old.  
**Don't say I didn't warn you. **  
"You didn't." said Nico.  
"Well he was too busy trying to save you from you vice principal." Snorted Annabeth. Some eyebrows were raised.  
"Who?" Asked Poseidon. He was starting to get worried for Percy  
"He was a Manticore." Replied Annabeth shrugging her shoulders.  
Hades raised an eyebrow and Poseidon paled but nobody saw.  
**My name is Percy Jackson.**  
All the demigods, with the exception of Octavian and Jason, grinned.  
"I take it you know him?" Asked Apollo. The demigods nodded their heads and smiled.  
"Nah he was only the guy who saved the world a couple of times." Said Thalia with a serious face. The Gods looked completely shocked. Some demigods snickered at the look on their parents faces. Athena shook her head and carried on.  
**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancey Academy, private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. **  
"Is he a troubled kid?" Asked Poseidon, Triton, Theseus and Orion. Athena ignored them and carried on reading.  
**Am I troubled kid?**  
Poseidon, Triton, Theseus and Orion blushed making everyone chuckle.  
"Yes!" The demigod's shouted. The HoO of old smiled minus Hercules.  
"Aren't all demigods?" Asked Hera. The demigods just ignored her. For now.  
**Yeah. You could say that.**  
This made all the demigods minus Jason and Octavian smile. He wasn't even here, yet he made everyone smile.  
**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to proof it, but things really started going bad last May, when our grade six class took a field trip to Manhattan-twenty-eight-mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading for the Metropolitan museum of art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**  
"Sounds like fun." Said Athena.  
"No it sounds like torture." Said Poseidon, making Athena huff when the demigods minus her own kids nod in agreement.  
**I know-it sounds like torture.**  
Poseidon smiled while the demigods chuckled. The other gods looked amused while Athena had calculating look on her face.  
**Most Yancey field trips were. But Mr Brunner, our Latin teacher was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he was cool, but he told stories and jokes and would let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapon, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me too sleep. **  
"WHAT? He sleeps in class! Definitely not my son!" Shouted Athena.  
"Thank gods for that." Muttered Thalia so only the demigods could hear her.  
"Hey he sounds like Chiron!" Said Connor and Travis.  
"It is me." Replied Chiron.  
"Oh."  
**I hoped the trip would be ok. At least, I hoped for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **  
"Why would he think that?" Asked Clarisse.  
"Yeah trouble follows Percy everywhere like a magnet." Said Nico. The demigods nodded their heads in agreement making Poseidon pale but this time Athena noticed.  
"So do girls!" Yelled Connor making about 75% of the girls to blush making the gods and HoO to raise their eyebrows. Annabeth glared at Connor but only the demigods saw.  
"Is he cute?" Asked Aphrodite. Her kids turned to her.  
"Smoking hot."  
"Adorable."  
"Hot! He is drool worthy!"  
"His hair is begging to be touched."  
"And that backside!"  
"His eyes are amazing."  
"And that body!"  
"A big softy!"  
"I just want to hug the hades out of him!"  
"Hotter than Apollo, no offense." Apollo raised an eyebrow at that statement.  
Were the _some_ answers she got from _just_ her kid's. She raised a perfect eyebrow. She was going to have fun with this demigod. The Gods still looked shocked minus Poseidon who was doing a happy dance in his head. Annabeth gave the demigods who had blushed a stare that clearly said _back of he's mine!_  
**Nico's POV**

Annabeth looks ready to strangle each one of Aphrodite's and Venus's kids. I couldn't help but chuckle. Percy is so oblivious of the looks he gets from other girls it's amazing he realised that Annabeth liked him.  
**Nobody's POV **

**Boy was I wrong.**  
The demigods laughed and shook their heads at Percy making the gods smile.  
**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my Fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a revolutionary war cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus but of course, I got expelled anyway.**  
By now everyone was laughing their heads off.  
"Dang this kids good." Said Apollo catching his breath. Once everyone was quiet Athena carried on.  
**And before that, at my fourth-grade school we took a behind-the-scenes tour Marine world shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**  
Everyone was wiping tears from their eyes as they laughed harder.  
"The kid's gold. Is he mine?" Asked Hermes. The demigods kept their mouths shut but shuck their heads.  
**And the time before that... well you get the idea. **  
"He is such an idiot." said Thalia shaking her head at her cousin. Everyone agreed with her.  
"Yeah I miss his stupidity." Said Nico sadly. All the demigods, except 2 (you know who they are) expressions turned sad. Thalia put her arm around Nico while he put his head on her shoulder. Annabeth was close to tears. Piper and Hazel were trying to comfort her.  
"What happened?" Asked Aphrodite softly because she could see that if she pushed too hard to get an answer some demigods were going to cry. She could feel the sad love radiating off them.  
"Percy." Was the only answer she got.  
**This trip I was determined to be good. All the way into the city I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my in the back of the head with chinks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**  
All the Greeks frowned and Grover smiled reassuringly at them.  
"Don't worry, she only wanted Percy's attention." He said making Annabeth fume and glare at the floor.  
**Grover was an easy target.**  
The demigods snickered while Grover shook his head at Percy.  
**He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. **  
"Thanks a bunch Perce." Said Grover but you could tell he was joking.  
**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and a start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he has some kind of muscular disease. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, **  
"Gee thanks a lot." Said Grover frowning as some demigods snickered.  
**But don't let that fool you. You should have seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **  
"Grover!" Shouted the Greeks who knew Grover. Grover blushed and smiled shyly.  
"Way to blow the cover." Said Artemis.  
**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich which stuck to his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her cause I was already on probation. The headmaster threatened me with death**  
"WHAT!" Shouted all the demigods minus the other two. Poseidon paled. Jason was jealous of how everyone looked up to Percy how they ALL cared about him. He doesn't seem that special at all. Jason had defeated a titan. Like Percy did any better.  
"Wait I'm not done reading." Said Athena.  
Thalia noticed the look of jealousy on her brother's face and decided to talk to him after this chapter.  
**By in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **  
"Oh." Was the sheepish reply they got as most demigods blushed. Poseidon's colour came back but only Athena saw.  
"Why do you all care about this demigod so much?" Asked Demeter curiously.  
"Because he's Percy." Replied Katie smiling along with the other demigods. The Gods and HoO looked even more confused if that's possible.  
**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **  
"Do it!" shouted the immature gods, demigods and the HoO.  
**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's ok. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. **  
**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back down to my seat. **  
"Aww." Said Ares and his kids minus Frank.  
**"Your already on probation," He reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wished that id decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. **  
"Why?" Asked the Stoll's. Before anyone could answer Athena kept reading.  
**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **  
"Oh."  
**Mr Brunner led the tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey**  
**"**Not a word perce." Said Malcom smiling sadly.  
**Galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived two thousand, three thousand years. **  
"Much longer kel-Percy." Said Nico covering up his mistake. Zeus was going to flip when he finds out whose Percy's dad is. Even if he broke the oath twice.  
**He gathered us around a thirteen foot tall column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a steel, for a girl our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting**  
"HE FOUND LEARNING INTERESTING?" Shouted Thalia stunned.  
"HELL'S FROZEN OVER! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE." Shouted Connor and Travis, clinging to each other and pretending to cry. All the demigods laughed, two out of jealousy. The HoO chuckled. The gods smiled, even Artemis, minus Hera and Athena who frowned.  
**But everyone around me was talking and every time I told them to shut up, the other chaperone, Mrs Dodd's, would give me the evil eye.**  
Nico paled, he knew who she was. He looked at Annabeth. She nodded and put a finger over her lips. Hades thought she sounded familiar…  
**She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**  
Ares smirked.  
**She had come to Yancy half way through the year, when our last maths teacher had a nervous breakdown. **  
"Nervous breakdown my …. OWW!" Yelled Travis as Katie hit him round the head.  
"Language," She scolded. "There are kids here."  
"Yes Travis, Nico's here." Said Thalia smirking.  
"HEY! I'm over 70!" Nico shouted getting some weird looks.  
**From her first day she loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was a devils spawn. **  
"No that's Nico." said Annabeth speaking for the first time.  
"Yeah. Wait! WHAT? Hey!" Said Nico. The demigods chuckled at him making him pout and huff.  
Travis stood up and sat next to Nico. He put his arm around Nico.  
"Don't you worry Neekes …" He started.  
"You're our little devil spawn." Finished Connor, sitting on the other side of Nico and putting his arm around him as well. Nico rolled his eyes but smiled. Travis and Connor hadn't been so relaxed since they found Percy had been missing. The demigods smiled at the trio. Hades was surprised his children were so accepted.  
**She would point her crooked finger at me, and say "Now, Honey." real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month. **  
"That's harsh." Said Hermes and Apollo.  
**One time, after she made me erase out of an old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs Dodd's was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**  
"Grover!" Shouted Nico, Thalia and Annabeth.  
Grover blushed making gods and HoO chuckle.  
"Monster?" Leo asked. Those who knew the story nodded. Poseidon was worried but kept his face Blanc.  
**Mr Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the steel, **  
"Mortals are weird," said Chris. "I mean except Rachel." He added as Rachel glared at him.  
**And I turned around and said, "Will you just **_**shut**_** up?"**  
The demigods plus Perseus, Orion, Theseus, Triton, Apollo and Hermes smirked.  
**It came out louder than I meant it to. **  
"Of course." said Thalia shaking her head at her cousin. Jason felt jealous, Thalia obviously liked Percy.  
**The whole group laughed. Mr Brunner stopped the story. **  
**"Mr Jackson," He said. "Did you have a comment?"**  
**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**  
"HES BEING RESPECTFUL!" gasped Nico surprised.  
"Since when does Prissy use manners?" Asked Clarisse.  
"Yeah he is never respectful not to gods or titans. And only his mom or Annabeth can control him. Sometimes." Said Nico matter-of-factly. The demigods minus two smiled, they knew what Percy was like. The Gods were confused. Yet again. Chiron chuckled at the Gods faces. The HoO were surprised that this demigod was still alive.  
"Ummm did you say Titans?" Asked Poseidon, he kept on a Blanc face on but on the inside he was having a heart attack.  
"It'll be mentioned." Said Annabeth.  
**Mr Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the steel. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**  
"40 drachmas he gets it wrong." Travis and Connor said to Annabeth.  
"You're on." She said and she smiled and the Greeks were happy she didn't look depressed anymore.  
**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. **  
"Pay up! You should know better than underestimating Percy." Said Annabeth, who was now 40 drachmas richer. Travis and Connor pouted. Katie kissed Travis check and he stopped pouting and put his arm around her. Everyone minus Zeus, Hera, Hercules, Ares and Dionysus smiled at them.  
**"That's Kronos eating his kid's right?"**  
"Had to be that one." Said Demeter disgusted.  
"Wow, coincidence much?" Asked Thalia. The Gods, HoO and the most Romans plus the new Greeks, who didn't know about Percy because no one would talk about him, looked confused.  
**"Yes." Mr Brunner, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because…"**  
**"Well…" I racked my brain to remember. **  
"Don't hurt yourself." Said Hermes and Apollo at the same time. They looked at each other and eyed each other. The demigods laughed while the Gods and HoO smiled or chuckled.  
**"Kronos was the king God-"**  
"GOD!" Bellowed Zeus shacking with fury.  
"Oh calm down drama queen the kid doesn't know he's a demigod yet. Plus Chiron will correct him." Said Poseidon calmly, like the sea. Hermes, Apollo and Ares were snickering quietly. Hades was chuckling at the look on Zeus's face.  
"I AM NOT A-" Started Zeus.  
"Shut up Zeus! Carry on Athena." Said Hera shouting at her husband/brother. Zeus shut up still looking angry. Poseidon winked at the demigods who smiled back. The Romans realised Nep-Poseidon was laid back, like Percy.  
**"God?" Mr Brunner asked.**  
Poseidon looked at Zeus pointedly. Hermes, Apollo, Ares, the demigods and HoO minus Hercules were trying not to laugh.  
**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And… he didn't trust his kids, who were the Gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. **  
"How the Had-hell did he mistake rock for a baby." Asked Connor.  
"Well you see our dear little brother is as dense as a rock." Said Hades in a serious tone.  
"No, you're wrong it's because he looks like one!" Said Poseidon pointing at his younger brother who was blushing lightly as the other Gods snickered. The demigods, old and new, were trying _really _hard not to laugh.  
**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, kroon's, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**  
"Ewwwww!" Said Aphrodite and most of her kids.  
**"Ewwwww!" Said a girl behind me. **  
"Exactly." Said Aphrodite a bit green.  
**"-and so there was a big fight between the Gods and Titans," I continued. "And the Gods won."**  
"Did he just shorten years of fighting into a couple of sentences?" Said Artemis.  
"It's Percy." Said Reyna speaking for the first time. The demigods nodded in agreement.  
"I would have gone into more detail." Huffed Ares.  
**Thalia pov**

**some snickers from the group. **  
"Why he got it right?" Asked Nico.  
"Who knows?" I said. I looked over at Poseidon who looked bored but if you looked at his eyes closely you could see he was worried. He turned and caught me looking at him. He smiled at me, a smile that reminded me of Percy and I smiled back.  
**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like were going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job application, 'please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**  
Me and most of the demigods glared at the book.  
**"And why, Mr Jackson," Mr Brunner said. "To paraphrase Mrs Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**  
"Busted." Shouted Apollo, Hermes, Ares and most of their kids. Everyone started laughing as the said Gods and demigods eyed each other wearily.  
**"Busted." Muttered Grover.**  
Apollo, Hermes, Ares and most of their kids looked horrified. Everyone else as laughing at their expressions.  
**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face brighter red than her hair.**  
**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **  
"Or horse ears." Muttered Leo.  
"What was that Leo?" Asked Chiron innocently. Everyone laughed as Leo blushed.  
**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know sir."**  
"The famous Percy answer." Said Rachel chuckling. I chuckled under my breath as well._  
_**"I see." Mr Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed a mixture of mustard and wine which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodd's, would you us back outside?"**  
Everyone chuckled at Chiron who blushed.  
**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**  
"They are." Smirked Artemis. There were protests from the male demigods around the room and the gods and HoO looked offended.  
**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr Brunner said. "Mr Jackson?"**  
"Uh oh." Said Hermes and his kids.  
**I knew what was coming.**  
**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned to Mr Brunner. "Sir?"**  
"Percy had manners?" Asked Clarisse clearly surprised. The HoO and most gods raised their eyebrows at that. Annabeth glared at her.  
"Apparently." Replied Thalia.  
**Mr Brunner had this look that wouldn't let go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and seen everything. **  
**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr Brunner told me. **  
"About the Titans?" Asked Triton, Theseus and Orion in sync.  
**"About the Titans?" **  
Triton, Theseus and Orion blushed lightly and Poseidon was trying not to laugh while others chuckled at the half-brothers.  
**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**  
**"Oh."**  
"Another of Percy's famous answers." Said Rachel while everyone else chuckled.  
**"What you learn from me," He said. "Is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**  
"You got the best and a lot more." Said Annabeth smiling which caused everyone to smile as well while Chiron nodded in agreement.  
**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **  
"It was for your own good Percy." Said Chiron softly.  
**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!" And challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. **  
"That is pretty cool." Said the HoO and some other demigods.  
**But Mr Brunner expected me to be as good as everyone else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and have never made above a C- in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **  
**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**  
Chiron put his head down and there was a minute silence for the girl.  
**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. **  
"That's kinda random….." Said Travis.  
**The class gathered at the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**  
** Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.**  
Everyone glanced at Zeus who huffed.  
**I figured it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfire from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**  
Everyone glanced at Zeus and Poseidon making Zeus huff again and Poseidon smile.  
**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with lunchables crackers. **  
Artemis frowned and glared at the book.  
**Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs Dodd's wasn't seeing a thing. **  
"I'm really starting to hate this lady….." Said Poseidon.  
**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were form that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **  
"Aww don't worry Percy you're our loser freak." Said Thalia snickering with Nico. Annabeth shook her head at the duo.  
**"Detention?" Grover asked. **  
**"Nah," I said. "Not from Mr Brunner. I just wish he'd lay of me some times. I mean- I'm not a genius."**  
Octavian snorted and everyone glared at him.  
**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said. "Can I have your apple?"**  
Grover blushed as everyone laughed.  
**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him have it. **  
"He's too kind." Said Hazel and Reyna at the same time. They turned to each other and smiled. All the demigods agreed though some were reluctant.  
**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about mum's apartment, only a little way uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. **  
Most goddesses cooed.  
**She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to get kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**  
The goddesses awed.  
**Mr Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicap ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table. **  
Leo's face lit up and he started tinkering. Hephaestus smiled at his son.  
**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she got tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half eaten-lunch in Grover's lap.**  
Many demigods frowned.  
**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if someone had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **  
Everyone laughed.  
"I love his description!"  
**I tried to stay cool. The counsellor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your anger." **  
"Not going to work." Said Annabeth shaking her head.  
**But I was so mad my mind went blank. **  
Annabeth smiled.  
**A wave roared in my ears.**  
The Gods and the HoO looked at Poseidon suspiciously.  
**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain screaming. "Percy pushed me!"**  
**Mrs Dodd's materialized next to us.**  
**Some of the kids were whispering: **  
**"Did you see-"**  
**"-the water-"**  
**"-like it grabbed her-"**  
"Go fishy powers!" Shouted the Stoll's. Orion, Theseus and Triton looked offended and glared at the Stoll's who went pale.  
Zeus, Hades Hera and Amphitrite glared but before they could open their mouths to speak a bright light filled the room and on the throne floor sat a small toddler, about 2 years old. His black locks were longish and looked as soft as velvet. His skin was slightly tanned. His eyes were a gorgeous sea-green that were looking around the room in wonder. He wore a plain green shirt and dark blue trousers with nemo on.  
"Percy!" Gasped Poseidon. Baby Percy looked towards his father and smiled a bright toothy smile. He started crawling towards Poseidon and pulled himself up using his father's legs. Poseidon smiled and lifted the toddler onto his lap.  
A note landed on Athena's lap.  
_Baby Percy has come to join you and make sure you behave. No one is allowed to hurt him or there will be consequences…_  
_The fates_  
Zeus and Hades Huffed while Poseidon smiled and hugged Percy tightly causing him to giggle. Many goddesses and demigoddesses cooed at him.  
Percy leaned against his father's chest and sucked on his thumb now looking at the many demigods staring at him with big eyes.  
Athena carried on reading although she had a small smile.  
**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. **  
"I'm not surprised considering who his father is." Said Demeter glancing at Poseidon who was too busy making faces at Percy.  
**As soon as Mrs Dodd's made sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs Dodd's turned on me. There was triumph in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **  
"She was." Said Grover. Poseidon's features became worried and his smile was gone. Percy climbed off Poseidon's lap and Poseidon let him putting him down between Theseus and Orion who were looking at their brother curiously.  
**"Now honey-"**  
Nico mumbled something under his breath about lawyers and honey.  
**"I know." I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**  
"You shouldn't have said that." Said Chris shaking his head. Hermes sent his son a proud smile.  
**That wasn't the right thing to say.**  
Chris grinned and puffed his chest out until Clarisse elbowed him in the side. The Stoll's snickered at their brother and muttered. "Whipped!"  
**"Come with me." Mrs Dodd's said. **  
"Don't go into the light!" Shouted Connor. Everyone looked at him weirdly except Percy who giggled loudly clapping his small hands in glee, his eyes sparkling.  
**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**  
The demigods smiled and clapped the now blushing satyr.  
**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs Dodd's scared Grover to death.**  
**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**  
A couple of chuckles echoed around the throne room.  
**"I don't think so, Mr Underwood," She said.**  
** "But-"**  
**"You-will-stay-here."**  
**Grover looked at me desperately. **  
"Thanks for trying." Poseidon said to Grover who smiled.  
**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**  
That brought a smile to Poseidon's face….  
**"Honey," Mrs Dodd's barked at me. "Now."**  
….and the smile was wiped off.  
**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**  
Annabeth grumbled under her breath about boyfriend snatching red heads. Only Thalia heard her and she had to try really hard not to laugh.  
**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**  
ALL the demigods shivered.  
"It is one scary glare but not his worse." Said Frank. The gods nodded and glanced at Percy who was on Theseus lap babbling away.  
**Then I turned to face Mrs Dodd's, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **  
**How'd she get there so fast?**  
"I don't know maybe, just maybe, she's, oh I don't know, a MONSTER!" Said Thalia sarcastically. The demigods smiled or laughed at the daughter of Zeus. Percy crawled over to Thalia and put his hands up. Thalia picked him up and sat him next to her but he climbed into her lap and sat on it looking at her with big sea-green eyes. Thalia sighed and let him sit on her lap. Annabeth smiled at the scene.  
**I have a lot of moment like that, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the black behind it. **  
"That's really deep….." Said Katie. Everyone silently agreed.  
**The school counsellor told me this was part of my ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. **  
"Don't be so sure." Said Poseidon to the book.  
"You know you're speaking to a book fish breath?" Said Athena mockingly.  
"You do it all the time, Zeus speaks to his bolt, Demeter talks to wheat, Hades talks to dead people, Ares talks to weapons, Hermes talks to his phone, Apollo talks to his car, Aphrodite talks to her mirror, Artemis talks to wolves, Dionysus talks to plants and Hera talks to cows." Poseidon said smirking.  
The demigods and HoO held their laughs in and tried not to smile at the look on their parents face.  
**I wasn't so sure.**  
Poseidon smiled…  
**I went after Mrs Dodd's.**  
…the smile disappeared and he paled.  
**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr Brunner, like he wanted Mr Brunner to notice what was going on, **  
"I was, I was getting really worried." Said Grover.  
** But Mr Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **  
Poseidon looked at Chiron but before he could say anything Chiron spoke up.  
"Don't worry I knew what was going on." He said.  
Poseidon nodded and kept his eyes on his son who was now happily sat on Annabeth's lap playing with her curls with fascination in his eyes.  
**I looked back up. Mrs Dodd's had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. **  
"Monster." Muttered Orion and Theseus.  
**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. **  
Many demigods snorted.  
"Yeah right with Percy's luck it's not gonna happen." Said Will smiling at the toddler.  
**But apparently that wasn't the plan. **  
Some demigods smiled or chuckled while the gods looked amused at their children's behaviour.  
**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. **  
"Oh the irony." Said Apollo.  
**Except for us the gallery was empty. **  
Poseidon, Theseus, Orion and many demigods paled. Annabeth's face was emotionless but her eyes were scared as she held Percy closer to her.  
**Mrs Dodd's stood with her arms crossed in front of the big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **  
**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs Dodd's. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverise it…**  
The gods frowned at that.  
**"You've been given us problems, honey," She said.**  
**I did the safe thing.**  
Many demigods snorted.  
**I said, "Yes, ma'am."**  
The demigods looked surprised when Percy was polite.  
**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"**  
"Get away with what?" Asked Poseidon as he watched his son crawl towards Aphrodite who squealed and picked him up kissing his chubby cheeks. She sat down with him on her lap looking happy that he had gone to her.  
**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**  
Ares chuckled and rubbed his hands in anticipation. Aphrodite hit him with her stiletto and glared at him. Percy stared at him with big sea-green eyes that melted her heart.  
"You are just too adorable for your own good." She cooed at him as he gave her a brilliant smile showing his small pearly white teeth.  
**I said. "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."**  
**Thunder shook the building.**  
Everyone looked at Zeus while Poseidon muttered something about air heads and drama queens.  
**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs Dodd's said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**  
"Pain?" Squeaked Poseidon. Annabeth paled, Thalia saw and put her arm around her.  
**I didn't know what she was talking about.**  
**All I could think about was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **  
Hermes and his children grinned.  
**Or maybe they'd realised I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without ever reading the book and now they're going to take away my grade. **  
Athena frowned while Annabeth shook her head with a fond smile.  
**Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**  
Some demigods chuckled but most were too worried to laugh even though they knew he was alive and this happened 5 years ago.  
**"Well?" She demanded. **  
**"Ma'am, I don't…"**  
**"Your time is up," She hissed.**  
Annabeth buried her head in Thalia's shoulder.  
**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **  
"A FURY? YOU SENT A FURY AFTER MY SON!" Poseidon shouted lunging at Hades  
it took a full 30 minutes and most gods to get Poseidon from killing Hades. Percy was currently sat on his father's lap to keep him from killing his uncle. Poseidon glared at Hades who paled at the look he was given. The demigods just sat there staring at their parents while the HoO looked stunned.  
**Then things got even stranger.**  
Some demigods and gods groaned.  
Poseidon tried not to laugh at Percy who was currently on his father's lap trying to chew on the trident, leaving drool all over it.  
**Mr Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. **  
Poseidon sighed in relief while the demigods smiled.  
**"What ho, Percy!" He shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs Dodd's lunged at me.**  
Everyone sucked in a breath.  
**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. **  
"Huh?" Said Apollo.  
**It was a sword-Mr Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **  
"Oh." Apollo said.  
**Mrs Dodd's spun towards me with a murderous look in his eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so ad I almost dropped the sword. **  
Ares snorted until another stiletto hit him in the head.  
**She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me.**  
Everyone leaned forwards in their seat.  
**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **  
"Coz that's completely normal." Said Nico sarcastically.  
**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she was made of water.**  
The gods sat there totally stunned that a demigod was that skilled that he killed a fury in one swing.  
**Hiss!**  
**Mrs Dodd's was a sand castle in a power fan.**  
Poseidon, Triton, Theseus and Orion smiled at the water reference.  
**She exploded into yellow dust, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**  
Most demigods shivered remembering their first monster.  
**I was alone.**  
**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**  
**Mr Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. **  
"We got it you're by yourself." Said Thalia.  
**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushroom or something. **  
"Or something." Said Chris.  
**Had I imagined the whole thing?**  
"Nope." Said Poseidon looking down at his now sleeping toddler.  
**I went outside. It started to rain.**  
**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. **  
Some demigods laughed at the mental image they got  
**Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs Kerr whipped your butt." **  
Everyone but Athena, her children, Chiron and Grover looked confused.  
**I said, "Who?"**  
**"Our teacher. Duh!"**  
"The mist." Explained Athena.  
**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs Dodd's was.**  
**He said, "Who?"**  
**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**  
Hermes and his children groaned.  
**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." **  
**Thunder boomed overhead.**  
Everyone glanced at Zeus who crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.  
**I saw Mr Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.**  
**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensils in the future, Mr Jackson."**  
Some demigods giggled.  
"Now that's how you lie." Said Hermes to Grover who was mumbling about Chiron having many years to practice.  
**I handed Mr Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **  
**"Sir," I said. "Where's Mrs Dodd's." **  
**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**  
**"The other chaperon. Mrs Dodd's. The pre-algebra teacher."**  
**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs Dodd's on this trip. As far as know, there has never been a Mrs Dodd's at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?" **

"Poor boy." Sighed Hestia glancing at the sleeping toddler.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Poor boy." Sighed Hestia glancing at the sleeping toddler._  
"I think it's time to go to bed, there are rooms for the demigods on the left." Said Poseidon picking Percy up and cradling him to his chest. The demigods nodded and stood up walking out of the throne room chatting amongst themselves. Poseidon walked towards his house in Olympus, well, it was more like a castle or palace. He could hear Amphitrite and Triton's footsteps behind him but he just carried on walking humming a soft tune under his breath to sooth Percy as his little face scrunched up. _It looks like my maternal sides coming out _thought Poseidon chuckling to himself.  
Poseidon crept up the stairs and into his room which was newly decorated to suit Percy. The whole room had been child proofed, the walls were now an underwater sea theme filled with dolphins and on the right side of his bed was a beautiful white crib with dolphins hanging from it. Stuffed teddies and toys were littered all over the room. And a big new wardrobe had been added to the room filed with baby/toddler clothes.  
Poseidon put Percy in the crib after changing him into a sharp onsie wrapping the blue covers over his small body. His gaze was filled with warmth as he looked down at his drooling child. He stood there watching Percy's little chest rise and fall feeling as if the whole world stopped and the only thing moving was Percy. There was something about his son that Poseidon didn't feel with any of his other children, not that he didn't love them equally because he did. They were a part of him. There was just something about Percy, something so pure and innocent that radiated off of him. There was just something in his eyes like he could see things no one else could.  
Poseidon kissed his child's forehead before turning around and letting out a startled yelp (a very manly yelp mind you). Amphitrite was stood behind him, already in her night clothes looking at him with a small smile on her face. She grabbed Poseidon's hand leading him into their bed. Poseidon wrapped his arms around his wife as they laid on the bed together.  
Sleep came to him easy that night and he fell asleep listening to Percy's soft sleeping noises.

**The next morning (Breakfast)**

Poseidon walked towards the breakfast room wearing his usual clothes and trident in his right hand. Amphitrite and Triton had already gone to breakfast while he had stayed back to dress little Percy. It took longer than it should have but Poseidon really wasn't a nappy expert. After doing the maths in his head Poseidon figured out that Percy was 14 months old, nearly 15, so he will be alright eating mostly solid food by now according to Google.  
Poseidon had dressed Percy with a black under shirt that said "Sorry ladies my Daddy's taken," which he had laughed rather loudly at when he had first seen it. Then he found two shorts a light blue pair with sharks and a dark blue pair with waves design. Poseidon had turned to Percy and held up the dark blue pair only to have Percy snap, "No!" And shake his head his messy black locks waving about. Poseidon chuckled and put the dark blue shorts back in the wardrobe. Next he picked a hat that _kind of _matched the shorts and some blue pump/shoe things but before he could leave the room with his son, Percy spotted some weird blue sunglasses and kicked up a fuss until he had the sunglasses on his face slipping down his cute little nose. Poseidon didn't even try to comb his and Percy's hair, it would be pointless and a waste of time.  
So here he was now walking down the streets of Olympus towards the breakfast room in his usual clothes, his trident on his right hand and Percy's hand in his left with Percy's small fingers wrapped around his little finger. Percy toddled slowly taking in all the glory of Olympus pointing and aweing over all the shiny new things. Poseidon beamed as Percy waved bye-bye to everyone and everything and he tried not to laugh when Percy got angry at the shiny statue in the fountain that didn't wave back at him.  
Amphitrite looked up from her breakfast as she heard the familiar sound of her husbands laugh and the unfamiliar sound of a child's high pitched giggle. She smiled as she saw what little Percy was wearing, it was adorable. She sighed as she gazed at Percy she wasn't mad at him, it wasn't his fault that her husband had cheated on her. She wasn't even that mad at Poseidon, he already felt really guilty about not being able to be there for his son and for cheating on her. She wasn't like Hera she loved her husband with all her being and she new he loved her too. He couldn't help cheating on her, it was just the way the Gods were made. **(I don't support cheating. I'm really against it, this is just for the sake of the story) **  
Poseidon lifted Percy and strapped him into the high chair in between him and his eldest son, still making stupid faces at Percy who was trying to copy him. He kissed his wife on the cheek and ruffled Tritons already messy hair before sitting down between his wife and youngest son. He turned to his wife talking to her about what he should feed Percy. He wasn't an expert on what to feed one-year-olds. By the time he turned back around to his sons with a Sippy cup with milk and a banana muffin, Triton had given Percy a shark stuffed teddy and was telling Percy an old Greek story to keep him entertained. Poseidon smiled a he handed Percy the sippy cup and the muffin, looking at his boys with love in his eyes.  
Triton was trying to hide his laughter, like his mother and father, as he watched his baby brother tried to stuff the whole banana muffin in his little mouth, getting crumbs all over himself. His mother leant over his father and cleaned Percy's face with a napkin getting a beaming gummy smile with 2 front teeth in return. In his opinion Percy looked like a miny cute bunny but if anyone asked he would deny it. He had a reputation to keep.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated at ALL. My old computer stopped working all together and _then _I lost my password to this account. Thanks for all the comments left I really appreciate them!

On another note please no copying ANY of my stories they were written from my imagination and I would appreciate it if you tell me if you see someone copying my ideas please.

Thanks!


End file.
